


The Omega Within

by frankenberger



Series: Slaves Of Our Biology [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #WetFromTheShower, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Biting, Bottom Hannibal, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega Will, Oral Sex, Possible Mpreg, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Rough Sex, Top Will, no sex in chapter two, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankenberger/pseuds/frankenberger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal could hear the white noise of water falling in the bathroom as he passed on his way to the kitchen, padding swift and barefoot. He hesitated for no more than a moment at the door before moving on, heeding the siren call of coffee. As much as he would have loved to intrude, Will's current state of mind was an unknown quantity. He felt it would be prudent to give the Omega some space while he adjusted to his new reality.</p><p>***</p><p>In hiding after their glorious defeat of the Great Red Dragon, Will has unwittingly revealed his Omega nature to Hannibal as he fell into heat. Now with a clear head and a sore body, Will is determined to repress his biology once more. Hannibal tries his best to persuade him otherwise.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7175252">A Final Surrender</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this several weeks ago. Sorry, folks! Real life has been really real for me lately. In any case, I was inspired by the Wet From The Shower mini-prompt thing posted by Hannibal Cre-Ate-ive. Then this happened. Another filthy foray into the Omegaverse, however this time I felt like messing with the dynamics a little. Enjoy!

On the third day, Hannibal awoke to find that Will was gone. The remnant warmth of his body was already fading as Hannibal's searching hand brushed across the vacant space. He only left his ghost behind, in the scent that clung to the tangled sheets of Hannibal's bed, the sweat and slick and come of two days' frenzied fucking.

Hannibal slid from the bed, keenly aware of the soreness of his muscles and the friction of the sheets against the raw tenderness of his well-used cock. He slipped a robe over his shoulders, unwilling to subject his chafed skin to the torture of close contact, and loose-tied the sash to shield against the morning chill. 

Hannibal could hear the white noise of water falling in the bathroom as he passed on his way to the kitchen, padding swift and barefoot. He hesitated for no more than a moment at the door before moving on, heeding the siren call of coffee. As much as he would have loved to intrude, Will's current state of mind was an unknown quantity. He felt it would be prudent to give the Omega some space while he adjusted to his new reality.

Hannibal stood at the kitchen window, watching the play of mist at the edge of the wooded grove. Both hands were curled around his cup, leaning into the tendrils of steam to savour the aroma of finest arabica. Rich dark chocolate and sweet caramel finish. A decent brew, considering the relative scarcity of decent provisions in these parts. Also, he was pleased to discover, the smell of the coffee was a perfect counterpoint to the light floral scent of Omega as the other man entered the kitchen.

Scrubbed clean, Will's perfume was the delicate essence of a blossoming tree rather than a fruit ripe to busting, now that his heat was over. He was no less mouthwatering for it, though. Hannibal longed to taste him, lick his skin red and raw from head to toe, suck bruises into the sweetness of his flesh.

"Have you seen my charcoal pants?" Asked Will, and Hannibal turned. Wet from the shower, Will's pale skin shimmered in the morning light. Rivulets streamed from his wet hair and soaked the collar of his unbuttoned shirt, the one with the pale blue pinstripes. The towel around his waist was short, barely brushing against his knees.

"Are you going somewhere?" Hannibal asked mildly as Will approached, trying to contain his disappointment.

Will looked stern, determined to be serious. All hard lines and angles with no omega softness. Barely even Beta, almost Alpha. "Not without my pants, I'm not." 

He plucked the cup of coffee from Hannibal's hands, taking a long sip and grimacing at the strong bitterness. This gesture of intimacy was so unexpected and touching that the Alpha didn't even think to protest. "I have a medical appointment."

"Oh." Hannibal's disappointment was complete. It didn't take much to figure out the meaning behind Will's words - he intended to resume his regimen of suppressant hormones. Clearly, his Omega nature still struck him as unsatisfactory. "Of course, if that is what you wish."

"Don't, Hannibal." Will's words of warning were delivered dryly, without repentance. He flipped his collar to the side, exposing the inflamed, raw flesh of Hannibal's claiming bite. "Do you think this means that you own me? Apart from a strictly legal sense, you don't."

Hannibal wet his lips, his eyes roving over Will's glistening skin. "As if the laws of man apply to us," he said. "In the eyes of the law, we are killers, beasts. Dogs to be hunted. Why would we pay any mind to conventions?"

"If only our instincts could be governed so easily." Will sighed, before swallowing another mouthful of Hannibal's coffee. He moved to the window, eschewing eye contact for the sake of watching the sun rise over the mountain. "Allow me at least the illusion of control. I'm still the same man I was before this happened."

He spoke about the events of the past few days with a dash of coal-black bitterness, like the taste of the espresso that still lingered on Hannibal's tongue. The Alpha wondered if the flavour would be richer if he were to taste it afresh, to snatch the words direct from Will's mouth with a kiss. "All the better for me," he said. "I loved you long before I knew you were Omega."

Will turned his head toward the Alpha, studying him critically. "Not enough to speak the words until now. It's easy enough to make declarations when you've already staked your claim." He knew he had caught Hannibal at a disadvantage. "The great Dr Lecter. Such steadfast resolve when tempted by a mere beta. But show him a wet and willing Omega, how can he resist?"

Hannibal still wished to chase away the stale taste of coffee, but not from Will's lips. Such potent vitriol would surely burn like acid. He narrowed his eyes. "You begged me for my help, Will. You pleaded. I couldn't bear to see you in such agony."

"There has to be at least part of you that's happy to have control over me," Will said, but his resolve faltered. His cruelty, like the frost that blanketed the woods beyond their window, began to soften and melt with the rising of the sun. "We are both slaves to our biology."

"All I've ever wanted is for you to embrace your true nature, Will. Whatever that nature might entail." He reached out to touch Will's face, fingertips brushing lightly against smooth skin. The scar upon his cheek, his souvenir of the Dragon's attentions, seemed already to be fading to a ghost of itself. It was a testament to the recuperative powers of the Omega.

Will leaned into the caress, calmed instinctively by the touch of his Alpha. He closed his eyes, sighing. "What do you want from me, Hannibal?"

"I want what I have always wanted," the other man replied. He took the coffee cup from Will with his free hand, setting it onto the windowsill. He wound his fingers into Will's damp hair as the Omega turned to face him. "Whatever you are willing to give."

The corners of Will's mouth turned up. "I won't give you obedience."

Hannibal knew that would change, as Will adjusted to his situation. "I don't demand it," he responded.

"Doesn't mean that you don't want it." Will held Hannibal's gaze, his chin jutting upward in an unconscious expression of defiance.

"My nature is not entirely dictated by my Alpha status," Hannibal said, even though he wanted nothing more than to whip the towel from Will's body, to press him naked against the wooden surface of the kitchen table and make him cry out. To be fair, the depth of his desire was unchanged since discovering Will was an Omega. It was intoxicating, to have finally tasted something he had wanted for so many years.

"Forgive me for being dubious, but I seriously doubt that. You've never known anything else." Will wet his lips. "Do you know what it's like to be penetrated? To be fucked?"

"Of course," Hannibal said without pausing, without blinking. He had never been ashamed of his proclivities, never constrained by pointless guilt. "On many an occasion."

Will was taken aback. Seemingly, this admission was at odds with his stereotypical view of Alpha sexual appetites. Perhaps he was somewhat justified in this - Hannibal was unusually voracious in his pursuits of pleasure. 

"Is that something you would enjoy?" Hannibal asked. He noted Will's speechless hesitation. "This isn't just idle curiosity. Consider it a request. Will you fuck me?"

Will exhaled, unfurling glorious tendrils of subtle Omega scent that teased at Hannibal's senses. Tugging at the invisible bond that stretched between them. "You're trying to manipulate me," the younger man said.

"No," Hannibal said. Where Will's perfume wafted, lured, his alpha musk simply radiated. Urging the Omega closer with the promise of comfort. "I'm not- What's the phrase? I'm not just taking one for the team, Will. I want you to claim me, as I have claimed you."

"What, now?" He could feel the scrape of the towel around Will's waist against his bare thigh. The thrum of the younger man's pulse, the dilation of his pupils despite the dawn light that streamed through the window. Arousal. Hannibal felt a thrill of anticipation, clearly the Omega wasn't entirely averse to the idea.

"It would appear to be a convenient time," Hannibal remarked dryly. "Given that there is so little in the way of clothing between us."

Will chuckled, ducking his head toward the exposed skin at the neck of Hannibal's robe. Hannibal could feel the soft brush of lips along the line of his collarbone. At the crest of his shoulder, a teasing press of teeth. Not quite latching on, not quite biting. Testing his flesh, testing his resolve.

Hannibal couldn't help but tease in return. "Ah, but I forget. You have a medical appointment to attend."

Will pulled away, his smile turned brittle and threatening to shatter into a thousand candy-sharp fragments. "Selfish man," he chided. "Glutton."

"I've always preferred to consider myself an epicurean," Hannibal replied. "I crave the finer things in life. Wine, food."

"A bonded Omega," Will murmured. "With his cock up your ass."

"An unstable Beta profiler, with his cock up my ass."

Will stepped away, picking up the coffee cup from the windowsill as he moved toward the kitchen, open shirt billowing over the taut muscles of his chest. "I can offer the instability, but the rest is beyond my means. Perhaps you should ask Jack, I'm sure he could recommend a candidate."

The younger man placed the cup on the countertop beside the sink with a delicate clink. He was unwilling to let it fall and shatter. Sturdy as it seemed, weight belied its fragility.

"You have all the necessary equipment, Will." Hannibal approached and placed a gentle hand on Will's bicep. 

Fragile he was, but also sturdy. He wouldn't allow himself to be broken. 

The Omega whirled around toward the Alpha, teeth bared. "We're supposed to be hiding, Hannibal. A male Omega is pretty hard to miss. If we have to run..."

"We're not running." Hannibal sighed. Will could hide behind justifications, but neither were truly fooled. "And they're not hunting an Omega. Will Graham is Beta, isn't he?"

"Enough." Will's nostrils flared as he tried to pull away from Hannibal's grip. Not with any great strength, clearly he had low expectations of Hannibal's tenacity.

"It's not in my nature to beg, Will. If you want to get the drugs, I won't stop you." Hannibal spoke in a rush, unsure if Will would bite him or claw his eyes out. Hannibal would never admit it to the other man, but the sight of Will in the full throes of rage was both majestic and adorable. He was a full-grown man, but also a small furry animal with deceptively sharp teeth. Hannibal longed to feel the sting of those teeth as they rent his flesh. "I still want you. Before, or after. It's up to you. Or both. We could make an experiment of it."

Will didn't calm, but nor did he explode. So intent to be enraged, he wouldn't allow himself to be mollified.

"I could take notes, during." Hannibal's grip on Will's arm became a gentle caress. "Or photos. We could film it."

Will snorted, rolled his eyes. Distracted by Hannibal's sudden whimsy, as intended. "Jesus, Hannibal."

Hannibal rewarded him with a toothy grin that could be best characterised as boyish, although Hannibal wasn't entirely sure on that point. He hadn't had much opportunity or reason to grin, as a boy.

"You've changed," Will said.

"You haven't." Hannibal spoke with certainty. "I truly believe that." Perhaps the way he treated Will would change, but this was more a reaction to the new facets of their relationship than the revelation of Will's true gender. He did smell delicious, though. Acting on impulse, Hannibal reached around Will's body to grasp the firm globes of his ass, dislodging the towel sound his waist as he yanked the shorter man toward him.

Will gave a small yelping noise as the towel fell to the floor and he collided with Hannibal's body. It only took the slightest shift of his hips to part the folds of the older man's robe, and then Hannibal felt the tickle of damp pubic hair and the heat of Will's burgeoning erection pressed against the sensitive skin of his thigh.

Hannibal snapped at Will's mouth, scraping teeth over the Omega's bottom lip. Hannibal's nose was overwhelmed with the sweet Omega perfume that was more of an amplification and an extension of Will's scent rather than something entirely new. He still smelled like Will, only better. And the taste... Ambrosia, honey and ripe tropical fruit underpinned by the earthy base note of fine coffee.

Hannibal kissed him eagerly, without stopping to consider that this may be another tease, or a trick. He no longer felt spent or sated, only greedy for more. When Will's hands roved around his backside, he whined with a desperation he had never thought to feel. The though of being dominated by this fierce little Omega, to be held down and fucked into submission - he had never wanted anything as much as this. 

Will pulled away with a gasp. "Bedroom," he said. "Yours, or mine?"

"No." Hannibal was breathless, his hands fumbled at the knot of his sash, fingers shaking. Both of the beds in their house were drowned in the heady scent of Will's heat. As good as his self-control may be, he knew the Alpha side of his nature would overcome him between those sweat-soaked sheets. "Right here."

The Omega seemed startled by the sight of bare shoulders and he reached out to paw at the garment, to yank it away from Hannibal's body and leave him exposed to the cold air. Hannibal left the robe in a pool around his feet, beside the damp, trampled towel. He thought he would shortly see Will's shirt fall down beside the discarded coverings, but the Omega kept it on, loose and open over his chest. It was somehow more arousing this way, the flesh concealed and the flesh revealed. Both prudish and obscene in equal measure. 

Will grasped Hannibal by the hips, grinding against his pelvis. Sweet friction, the stout shaft of the Omega sliding alongside his thick and throbbing Alpha cock. Painting a trail of precome and sweat down Hannibal's chafed and sensitive length, pleasure at the pinnacle of the pain. 

Together they stumbled and spun, through the beams of morning light that caressed their bare skin with stripes of warmth. Will crowded Hannibal against the countertop, holding him in place with wiry strength as his tongue memorised the contours of Hannibal's crooked teeth. Deep and unrelenting, this kiss. As if they no longer had need for oxygen, but could live forever on the air that passed between them.

Eternity passed and they broke apart, panting. Hannibal felt the shallow puffs of hot breath against his skin as Will dipped his head below the line of the Alpha's jaw. An assault of lips and tongue and teeth against his shoulder and up the line of his neck, eager to devour. Hannibal wrapped his arms around the other man's back and moaned, drunk on sensation. His cock ached, and he flexed the muscles of his ass, longing for the Omega to touch, to delve toward the tight furl of his hole. Longing to be filled.

Blindly, Will scrabbled on the countertop behind them. The bottle was just within his reach - olive oil, extra virgin. Unlike either of them. Abstractly, Hannibal hoped the grassy taste would compliment the flavour of his skin. As Will unscrewed the top of the bottle to slick his fingers, he lifted his bright eyes to Hannibal. "Are you sure?" Breathless. "Last chance."

There would always be another last chance, as they ventured together into the unknown and the undefined. Hannibal didn't know if he could ever draw the line, not with Will. He would do practically anything this man demanded of him, would never deny him a single whim. "I'm sure," he said, although the words were slurred and indistinct, Will was already moving, dropping with graceless urgency to his knees before the Alpha. His hands kneaded at the soft flesh of Hannibal's inner thighs, a wordless prompt. Hannibal widened his stance, tilting his hips toward Will to grant him easier access. His erection bobbed at the level of Will's face and the Omega licked his lips, as if he were wondering how such a monstrous thing could ever have been inside him, as if pondering how best to engulf it again between the stretch of his lips, down the passage of his throat. He looked positively ravenous as his head descended, licking up Hannibal's turgid length with a torturous slow swipe. His soft pink tongue was as rough as sandpaper against the friction-burned skin of Hannibal's cock, and he hissed in approval. A delicious pain.

Dripping with the yellow-green oil, two of Will's fingers brushed down the tender line of the Alpha's perineum. As his mouth engulfed the bulbous, dripping head of Hannibal's cock, he swirled these fingers twice around the puckered rim of Hannibal's entrance and slipped them deftly inside.

Hannibal cried out, arching his back away from the counter with a sudden thrust that drove his cock deeper into Will's wet mouth. Hannibal felt the passage of the Omega's throat flex and spasm as he choked and gagged around the pulsing thickness, but he continued to slide his oily fingers in and out of Hannibal in a broken rhythm. When he pulled away, coughing, a trail of viscous saliva connected the two men. Filthy, wet and dishevelled. His damp hair was a matted mess of tangled curls. So good, this was perfect. Hannibal wanted more.

"Now." Hannibal's voice was rough. "I want to feel you, inside me."

Will shivered, sliding up Hannibal's body as his fingers thrust inside the older man with vigour, twisting and scissoring to ready him. Will had never done this before, Hannibal thought, but he was a surprising talent. As they met again in a kiss, Hannibal tasted the salty note of his own sex on Will's tongue, and he felt the fingers withdraw from his body. Will grasped his own hard member, stroking it slick with the oil on his fingers, and guided it carefully to Hannibal's twitching hole.

The look on his face was nervous, almost frightened, as he eased himself inside. Then he grew bold, feeding from Hannibal's reaction to his intrusion. The slackening of the Alpha's jaw and the moan that escaped his lips, discomfort and fulfilment all at once. He did not have the girth of an Alpha, but Will's endowment was uncommonly generous for his gender. Omegas were comparatively sparse in the population, male Omegas even more so, but Hannibal had encountered these sought-after rarities before. He had seen the cock of a male Omega subjugated since puberty, and it was a pitiful thing. Limp, small and functionally vestigial. This was the ideal to be desired, he learned. He far preferred the fierce attentions of this beast who moved inside him now. His Will. The stretch was satisfying, and the slight upward jut of the younger man's dick grazed against his prostate as he eased himself deeper and deeper. A shivering promise of pleasure to come.

"Hannibal..." Will clutched him closer as he slid in to the root, holding himself static as he revelled in the feeling of being enveloped. He panted against Hannibal's neck, his humid breath tickling over the older man's skin. Hannibal reached back to clutch the sun-warmed countertop as he tilted his hips infinitesimally, seeking that magical angle as Will began to move.

The thrusts were slow and uncertain at first, as if Will barely knew how to wield that magnificent weapon that strained stiff and tall between his legs. Shaking hands curled around the taut curve of Hannibal's buttocks, positioning him just so. Now every stroke brushed against the centre of Hannibal's pleasure, drawing moans of approbation from the Alpha's throat.

Hannibal's cock leaked a steady stream of precome against Will's stomach as he found a faster rhythm, and the sound of slapping skin and squelching wetness filled the room. The rich scent of sex. Hannibal tilted his head backward, relishing the feeling as Will's teeth latched onto his shoulder. He wanted the Omega to mark him, tear his skin and leave a brutal scar as a souvenir of this moment. Whatever should happen from here on in, he wanted to recall this feeling every time he looked into the mirror. "Please," he groaned. "Bite harder, mylimasis."

As Will reached the summit of sensation his body began to shake, and he grunted with animalistic abandon with every rolling thrust. The sucking pressure on Hannibal's shoulder became a bright blossom of pain as the younger man's sharp teeth broke through the skin and he came with a wail, the noise muffled by flesh and the warm gush of blood that burst forth from the wound.

Hannibal's vision paled, agony searing his nerves, and he cried out. He was barely aware that he had reached his own climax, noticing only the warm stickiness that smeared against his belly as Will crushed him close.

His legs were weak, his arms could barely hold him up. They collapsed together against the countertop, breathless and heavy, still joined. Will did not have an Alpha knot that would tie them together, but the desperate grip of his hands against Hannibal's oil-smeared backside made it clear that he was in no hurry to disengage.

When finally their heartbeats steadied, and they became aware of the aches caused by this awkward position, Will carefully pulled his softening cock free and planted a firm kiss on Hannibal's lips as if in compensation for the loss. 

Their mouths were ringed with the red of Hannibal's blood, and all Hannibal could taste was rich copper, coffee, and Will. The Alpha spoke first, his voice cracked and raw. "You will need another shower."

Will laughed, and although Hannibal's heart leapt at the thought that the Omega's heart was light once more, there was a hint of melancholy in the sound. "You first," he said. "And you may need bandages."

Hannibal barely even glanced at the wound on his shoulder. The keen sting was welcome to him, and hardly something he wanted to staunch. "Alright," he relented. "Then I'll make you some breakfast."

Will nodded, and went to pour himself another cup of coffee, comfortably naked in his afterglow.

Even under the warm and soothing spray of the shower, Hannibal began to feel a sense of unease. There was something in Will's eyes, the way he had sounded. The newborn connection between them, stronger even than the friendship they had shared before, sounded a warning.

Hannibal dried himself off briskly, and hurried from the bathroom in a cloud of fragrant steam. When he reached the kitchen, the first thing he saw was Will's white towel, folded on the countertop. Hannibal's robe still lay in a pool on the tiled floor, and Will's shirt was gone. Will, it seemed, was also gone.

Upon the kitchen table, there was a hastily scrawled note. Hannibal knew what it would say even before he read the words in Will's untidy handwriting.

 _I love you,_ it said. _And I'm sorry._

As rude as Will could sometimes be, he had clearly decided to keep his medical appointment after all.

In the quiet sunlight of the empty kitchen, Hannibal stood there as if he had forgotten even how to move. 

He held the note close to his face, breathing in the last lingering whiff of Will before he crumpled the heartbreaking words into a ball. In his palm it was tiny, blood-smeared and pathetic, like the last fading remnants of his hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whimpers* I'm sorry!
> 
> Hoping to turn this into a multi-chapter if there is interest. I don't really want to leave Hannibal alone and heartbroken, the poor thing. Although, the storyline I have in mind may get a little dark.
> 
> Thank you for reading! Eager for comments, feedback, kudos and ugly sobbing. If you want to find me elsewhere, I can be found lurking in the bushes at [ frankenberger.tumblr.com](http://frankenberger.tumblr.com/), or lurking miserably in a corner at [twitter.com/Frankenberger](https://twitter.com/Frankenberger).
> 
> LOVE AND HANNIGRAM HUGS TO YOU ALL!


	2. Saline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will has a medical appointment to keep, but he isn't even sure what he wants anymore.

"Take a seat, Will."

The doctor's surgery was a windowless box with blank white walls, polished wood and stainless steel gleaming under a sickly fluorescent glow. There was no sound but the hum of the lights, and the room had an undefinable smell of the medical. Disinfectant and tongue depressors. Sickness in stasis.

Will perched on the tall examination table, feeling small and helpless as his legs dangled from the edge. It wasn't the doctor's fault. Will had known Dr Bradley for years, and the Beta physician had always treated him as an equal rather than an inferior Omega. Still, rooms like this always brought back unpleasant memories of his childhood, invasive clinical examinations and the voices of doctors and parents flowing over him like the current of a river. Speaking about him like a thing, an inhuman object. Speaking to him only in stern instruction. _Turn your head. Hold that position. Breathe out slowly. Feet in the stirrups. Good boy._ The memories brought on a sick feeling, a hollow gnawing in his stomach. It didn't help that Will hadn't really eaten in days. He folded his hands in his lap, feigning a neutral composure as Dr Bradley approached him.

"Nasty gash," the doctor remarked as he pulled on a pair of surgical gloves. He was a tall man, middle-aged and neat with short black hair that was beginning to grey at the temples. His manner was pleasant and friendly but his smile never reached his eyes. Funny, Will had never noticed before. It gave him a vague sense of uneasiness. He stilled himself from flinching as the doctor tilted his head to better examine the raised flesh of the scar on his cheek. Will's parting gift from the Dragon. The powder-dusted latex was soft against Will's skin as Dr Bradley traced the wound with a light fingertip. "Hmm. Seems to be healing well. Whoever stitched you up did a great job."

Will remembered every sting of the needle as it lanced through his flesh. It had taken so long. Hannibal had been weak and shaking with blood loss, but he refused aid until Will was back in one piece. Stupid, stubborn man.

_His cold, long fingers curled around Will's head, tangling in his salt-stiff hair. His breath on Will's face as he worked, stetorous and harsh as the bullet wound in his side oozed dark blood. The scent of ocean and Alpha blood. A gruesome, magnificent intimacy._

Infuriating, beautiful man.

Will wasn't sure how much Dr Bradley knew about him or his recent adventures, but he wasn't too concerned. A man who made his living trading in highly illegal pharmaceuticals could hardly afford to draw attention to his enterprises. As long as Will could pay, he was sure that Dr Bradley wouldn't cause any trouble.

Will had barely opened his mouth to respond when he felt the doctor's fingers tug at his collar. He knew that the Beta could see the livid and brutal bite at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, his bonding mark. It proclaimed to the world that he had been claimed, he was owned. _Property of Hannibal_ , like the careful childish print on the cover of a child's composition book. Will grit his teeth, suddenly ashamed to meet the doctor's gaze.

So strange, how he could consider this supposedly natural and normal thing as a source of humiliation. Any psychiatrist would be rubbing their hands with glee at such a bizarre inhibition. Well, maybe not any psychiatrist. Frederick Chilton, perhaps. Maybe even Alana Bloom.

Dr Bradley, however, was no psychiatrist. He barely seemed to notice Will's embarrassment, and stepped away with the same placid smile he had worn since the Omega walked into his office. He scribbled in his small notebook. "So how long have you been off the suppressants?" Calm, conversational.

"Not long," Will replied. Sweat pricked at the back of his neck, clammy and uncomfortable.

"Days? Weeks?" The doctor scratched at his temple with his pen. "Has to be at least a month or two. Unless one of your dogs has up and taken a bite out of you, I'd say you've gone through an oestrus cycle very recently."

Will avoided looking at Dr Bradley, focusing instead at the one personal item in the room. A picture of the doctor's pet schnauzer sat on the desk in a black varnished frame. Her name was Rosie, Will remembered. He wondered vaguely if she was still alive, after all these years. The distraction made him calmer. "A month or two," Will said finally, with a shrug of his shoulders.

Dr Bradley nodded, and moved back to his desk to collect gauze pads and antiseptic. "I'm going to need to dress the wound," he said as he returned. He gingerly unbuttoned Will's collar to expose the bonding mark, moving slowly as if trying to calm a skittish animal. "It's going to scar, obviously. Just the nature of the bite. But I can at least stop it from getting infected."

Will nodded in understanding, wincing with the sting as the doctor began dabbing at Hannibal's toothmarks with an antiseptic-soaked square of cotton.

"Your bonded partner..." The doctor hesitated. "Does he know you're here?"

Will hissed, baring his teeth at the burn in his raw flesh. "Don't tell me you're going to need a permission slip from Daddy," he said. His voice was laced with venom. "Seriously, doc?"

Dr Bradley blinked, real human confusion emerging from the professional neutrality of his expression as he recoiled from Will's hostile tone. The white cotton in his hand had become a pale shade of pink. "Jesus, Will. Please tell me it was consensual."

Will closed his eyes, exhaling heavily as he tried to calm himself. His pulse pounded in his temples. The doctor's question had definitely hit a nerve. "Short answer is yes."

"Long answer?" Dr Bradley had cleaned Will's wound to his satisfaction, and he was now unwinding a roll of bandage.

"That's hardly any of your business, doctor."

"I'm not just asking for curiosity's sake." The Beta physician gave a grim chuckle, and Will opened his eyes to glare at him in irritation. "Look, you're an independent Omega. I get that, Beyonce, I really do. But you must care pretty deeply for the guy if you'd willingly bond with him. I just want to make sure he's not going to come baying for my blood." He raised his eyebrows, fastening the bandage with a neat strip of tape. "Get me?"

Will sighed, giving a slight shrug of his shoulders that pulled warningly at the torn flesh of his shoulder. To be honest, he didn't quite know what Hannibal was going to do. The Alpha had made it clear that he wanted Will beside him, even if he should choose to suppress his Omega nature. But maybe he was just deluding himself.

Will had plenty of time to think about his future on the three and a half hour drive to Dr Bradley's office. In his solitude, he had replayed every spoken word, every gesture. Every pursing of the lips, every sideward glance. Regret overwhelmed him as he thought about Hannibal. Despair threatened to swallow him whole when he thought about what he had thrown away. He had wanted to scream, to sob, to tear off his skin and run bloodied and raw into the woods.

The desperate finality of his flight haunted him still.

Hannibal had lied, and he knew it. It was painfully clear. If Will came back, they would co-exist for a brief while. Perhaps they would even fuck - with Will on top, so as not to remind him of his body's cruel betrayal. To give him the illusion of control. Hannibal would be careful, deferential, even kind. He would apply diligent effort to respecting Will's wishes.

But then, a swich would flip. Hannibal would remember what he really needed, what he really wanted. A singular monster, Hannibal always managed to get his way. He might try to force Will off the drugs, or just kill him. He might drive Will away, unable to cope with the inevitability of his violence. Despite all their talk of 'love', there was a pestilence at the very core of their relationship.

No, Will couldn't go back. It was better this way, for both of them.

The doctor was removing his gloves and cleaning his workspace, glancing occasionally at Will as his thoughtful silence deepened. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmm?" Will blinked. "Just pondering the meaning of existence."

"If I were to follow a traditionalist viewpoint, not that I'm saying I do..." Dr Bradley smirked, an odd and artificial gesture. "I might say that the meaning of life is to bond and to procreate. I've never been married myself, so I wouldn't know what it's like. As for kids, I couldn't stomach the thought of tiny versions of myself running around."

"Right there with you, doc."

"But it does lead me to my next point." Dr Bradley tossed his gloves and the used cotton in the trashcan beside his desk. "And this is something you're not going to be comfortable with."

Will's stomach lurched, and he grasped the tacky paper on the examination table with sweaty palms. He knew where this was leading. "Spill it."

Dr Bradley took another note before tucking the pen behind his ear. "You haven't gone through heat in a while, so the chances would be minimal, but I've got to ask."

_Shit. Fucking fuckity fuck._

"Did you use protection?" Dr Bradley asked.

Will flushed bright red. Another one to amuse the shrinks, he supposed. A grown man who was ashamed of discussing birth control with his doctor. In his defence, this was new territory for him. "What do you think, doc? I was in heat."

The doctor grimaced. "There is a chance you might be pregnant. And there really is no way for me to tell for the next week or two. I'm sorry, Will."

"Okay." Will said, although he was far from okay. The world was shaking apart around him, as if reality was starting to break down. The damp paper clung and tore beneath his grip. "So, what now? Start me on the suppressants."

Open disgust flashed on Dr Bradley's face for the briefest moment. A glimpse at the human being encased inside his plastic shell. He clearly wasn't as liberated as he had professed. "If you are pregnant, Will, you'll lose the baby. You may never be able to conceive again."

Will exhaled harshly. "Win-win, then."

Even as he said it, Will knew he was lying. He felt dirty. He had never seriously considered the prospect of having a child, and the idea had been faintly repulsive to him. But now, as he thought about the possibility of pregnancy, all he could see in his mind was the image of Hannibal's face, his eyes shining with proud tears. Opening his arms, he would envelop Will and gather him up into safety. All would be forgiven. They would finally be a family.

This may have been the hormones speaking.

The doctor pursed his lips, sighed. Will halfway wanted to tell him he had been joking, shake his hand, accept his congratulations and go running back to the loving arms of his Alpha. But he didn't. He sat there, and stared.

Dr Bradley relented. "Lie down," he said, like the doctors of old who would prod and poke and treat Will like livestock. Will shuddered as he swung his legs around to lie flat on the examination table, telling himself he wouldn't cry.

The doctor busied himself around the room, making notes and collecting vials. Finally, he wheeled an IV stand over to the table, hanging a bulging bag of saline.

Will's heart thumped anxiously in his chest. "What's this all about?"

"Intravenous saline, my friend. For a start, you're incredibly dehydrated." The doctor grasped his arm, jabbing him swiftly with a cannula before he could snatch his limb back. He smoothed the needle down with a piece of tape. "You need to take better care of yourself, Will."

Will forced himself to calm down as the doctor connected the IV to the hollow plastic tubing of the cannula and started the drip. "I haven't gone through full heat in a very long time," he said, feeling light-headed. "Aftercare isn't something I've had to think about."

"I'll take good care of you," the doctor said, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips as he lifted a syringe and injected it into a port below the IV bag. "Just relax, okay?"

Will closed his eyes, breathing deeply. "You could've just given me a glass of water."

"This is better," the doctor assured him in a calm voice. "I chose this anaesthetic especially for the relative safety. If you are pregnant, it won't hurt the baby."

Will's eyes opened in alarm, and the doctor lunged over his body to hold him down with unexpected strength. "Don't make me strap you down, Will. Just relax."

Will struggled, but he was getting weaker by the moment. The intravenous fluid flooded into him, ice and fire in his veins. "What have you done?" Will asked, his lips feeling numb.

"The FBI had me up on charges, Will." Dr Bradley smiled with what appeared to be genuine disappointment. "I had to cooperate. I'm sorry."

Black spots were dancing in Will's vision, and his arms and legs were getting heavier. "You have no idea what you've done," he said as he fell back against the examination table, exhausted.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." The doctor stepped back, satisfied that Will was sufficiently subdued. "I've read all about you on the internet." He peered down into the Omega's eyes as he fought to stay awake. "Although, I thought you were dead until Crawford slapped the cuffs on me. Did he survive? The Chesapeake Ripper?"

Will could feel himself losing control of his body as he heard a great wave rushing toward him. "He's going to tear you apart," he said. "We're going to do it together." He wasn't sure if the doctor could even hear, or understand. Will was plunging down into blackness. Only, this time, he had nobody warm to cling to. 

He only hoped that Hannibal would be there to save him when he washed up on the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves*
> 
> Hihihi. I'm still alive, barely. I just wanted to add more depressing drama to this tale, because I've got a whole lot more torture to put these poor boys through. 
> 
> I will try, however, to get the next chapter up soon. Is Will up the duff? Will his knight in shining armour come to his rescue? Stay tuned. Things are gonna get nasty.
> 
> On another note, I apologise if this isn't quite up to standard. It's been very hard to get back in the swing of writing. Anyway, let me know what you think. Love to everyone who has left sweet comments on my stories. I adore each and every one of you. <3
> 
> Check me out on [Tumblr](http://frankenberger.tumblr.com/), or say howdy on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Frankenberger).


	3. Green apples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tawdry liaison.

The evening was mild, edging toward pleasant. Only the slightest cool breeze disturbed the air, rustling the leaves of the tall oak. The Beta leant against the tree, watching the smoke from his cigarette rise and twirl in the warm streetlamp glow. His dog, a stately dame of twelve years, snuffled and poked around the leaf litter as her leash trailed in the dust.

"What's her name?" The voice startled him, coming from the shadows beside the crushed-stone pathway of the park. The Beta swallowed heavily, eyes darting in the direction of the stranger. Heart thumping in his chest.

The guy was very good looking. His long hair looked to be a sandy light brown, heavily shot through with gray. He wore a casual tracksuit that clung to his well-maintained frame, lean angles and taut muscles. Messy ponytail, light scruff of a beard. He was waiting expectantly for some kind of response, but the Beta had almost forgotten the question. The dog whined plaintively, as if prompting the Beta to answer. "Rosie," he said, aiming a glance toward his elderly schnauzer.

"Hi, Rosie." The stranger's voice was warmly accented, something European. The Beta's senses weren't as keen as those of an Omega or an Alpha, but even he could catch the musky waft of the other man's scent as he crouched down to scratch Rosie on the top of the head. He was Alpha, thoroughbred. A beautiful specimen.

The Alpha looked up at the dark-haired Beta with curiosity. "I've seen you around," he said. "Do you work on Maple Avenue?" He was still petting Rosie, and she seemed to enjoy the attention.

"Maybe," the Beta replied. He couldn't recall having seen the stranger before. He was too distinctive to forget.

The older man chuckled, getting to his feet. "No, I've definitely seen you. I walk past your surgery on the way to the office. You're a doctor."

The Beta blushed deeply, feeling the heat in his cheeks. The man did appear to recognise him, after all. It was an odd feeling, to be known by the unknown. "My name's Rick," he said, a lump in his throat.

"Mmm." The Alpha boldly looked him up and down, conspicuously appraising. "Doctor Rick. I see a lot of women going into your surgery. Omega girls, every one. They stand outside in groups." He inhaled deeply, as if remembering the sweet tang of Omega scent. Was his mouth watering? "They resemble nothing more than a bouquet of rare and exotic blooms. I've never seen so many at once."

"Safety in numbers," Rick replied. "This is a good neighbourhood." He injected his tone with a healthy dash of warning. The other man looked pleased to be addressed in such an assertive manner.

"I'm not sniffing after your precious little flowers, doctor." The Alpha smiled. His tone was crisp and held the slightest tang of acid, like a green apple cold from the cellar. "Don't concern yourself on that account. I appreciate fine aesthetics, but female Omegas do not tempt me."

Although he knew it was rash and I advisable to flirt with an Alpha stranger in the park, a smile played upon the corners of Rick's lips. "I'd be curious to see what else would float your boat."

The Alpha only had a few inches on his height and his build was relatively slim, but he had an imposing presence. His smile was predatory. "I'd be happy to show you," he said. "But tell me, doctor. Are those girls an object of lust to you?"

"I would hardly be able to maintain a good reputation as an Omega physician if that were the case." Rosie brushed up against Rick's leg, whining slightly. It seemed she was impatient to get home. Rick shook her off, maintaining steady eye contact with the Alpha. "I am lucky to have found a day job that provides me with little potential for scandal."

"A little potential is better than none." The Alpha took a step closer to Rick, backing him up against the rough bark of the oak. "Life without the slightest prospect of scandal would be dull. The girls are safe from you, doctor. But what of the boys?"

The Alpha was close enough for his breath to ruffle Rick's dark hair as he spoke, and the warmth of his body was tantalising in such close quarters. The Beta considered himself to be somewhat of a coward, but his self control was holding out so far against this onslaught. A lesser man would be whimpering at the Alpha's feet by now. "Omega boys are so rare," Rick murmured. "But ah, there is one. I've known him for years."

"Is he beautiful?" The Alpha asked, edging even closer than should be possible without touching the other man. If Rick were to lean forward, it would bring their faces together. If Rick were to tilt his pelvis even slightly, he would be able to get some first-hand experience of that promising bulge at the Alpha's groin. It was an enticing thought. "If Omega girls are exotic and delicate flowers, I would consider Omega boys to be more akin to ripe tropical fruit. This boy of yours, how would he taste?"

Dr Rick Bradley felt his cheeks colour as he recalled the face of Will Graham, the confusion, anger and fear that mingled on the Omega's features as he slipped into unconsciousness. The way that his head lolled upon the stretcher as the agents wheeled him away. "Bitter and green," he said. "Grow a tree in the wrong climate, and the fruit is sickly and tart. It's not an easy life for a male Omega."

"Given the right habitat, I am sure this tree could flourish." The Alpha reached out, planting his hand beside Dr Bradley's head. Looming, if ever so slightly. Exerting his will. "Perhaps if you were to let me know when he will next be in your office, I can introduce him to a more hospitable climate."

Rick felt a mild stab of disappointment. He had harboured the temporary illusion that the Alpha might be interested in what he had to offer, but clearly it had no appeal compared to the charms of a real Omega male. The Alpha was certainly barking up the wrong tree, so to speak. "He's not my patient anymore, I'm afraid."

"Oh?" The almost imperceptible tilt of the Alpha's head, the quizzical expression in his eyes. "That's a shame. But he is still in town, yes?"

"It wouldn't be ethical for me to say," Rick responded. He turned his face away from the gaze of the Alpha, an unconscious gesture of submission. "Besides, I don't think he'd be interested in you. Last time I saw him, he was very much taken."

Very much taken, very possibly pregnant. In his weaker moments over the past week, Rick had felt some guilt about handing his long-time acquaintance over to the FBI. At the very least, he was certain that they wouldn't kill him. Not if there was a baby involved.

Rick felt the soft graze of a fingertip down his flushed cheek. "Such a shame," the Alpha repeated, in a low voice. "Do you wonder what it would be like for him?" he asked, his words slow and dripping with intention. "To be taken?"

Rick gasped, as his eyes flashed toward the other man. "I don't understand," he said.

"Would you kneel for me?" The Alpha's eyes were dark, the irises swallowed by the fathomless black of his pupils. "Present yourself before me? Beg for my knot like a good little Omega bitch?"

The Beta exhaled heavily, his mind alive with the possibilities. Seeing himself prostrate at the feet of the Alpha, whining with need as the man revealed what was undoubtedly a magnificent endowment. Taking the Alpha's cock deep into his throat, choking and drooling around the enormous knot as it swelled in the heat and suction of his mouth. "Yes," he said. "Oh, god. Yes."

Suddenly, the Alpha was on him. Pressed full-length against his body, muscular weight and a searing heat as he nosed along Rick's jawline, a sound like a growl trapped in his throat. Just as quickly, he was gone. He stepped back, remarkably unflustered while Rick felt like a shaking mess. "Not here," the Alpha said.

"No," said Rick. No, it was stupid to be humping a stranger out here in the park, where anyone could walk by. He had a reputation to protect. But where could they go? He could hardly bring the Alpha home. Perhaps there was a bathroom nearby, or...

"Walk with me," the Alpha said, turning his back on the Beta with the arrogant expectation that he would be followed.

They made an odd chorus line. The Alpha strode with a slow purposefulness, allowing Rick to trail in his wake like a hopeful dog in pursuit of a treat. Rosie the schnauzer followed dutifully behind, panting with the effort as she trotted on her short legs behind her master. In the growing chill of the evening, Rick's breath puffed out in clouds before his face like the smoke of his discarded cigarette. He wondered, as they walked, how long it would be before they reached their destination.

It was only a matter of minutes before they crested the hill that led into the city. It was growing dark beyond their island of warm lamplight, but he knew the park well. This was the southern exit, the one that led to Maple Avenue.

Rick stopped, caught in a growing suspicion. Noting his hesitation, the Alpha turned slightly toward him. In profile, his smile was sly.

"We can't," said Dr Bradley. "It wouldn't be-"

"Where is your adventurous spirit?" The hair that framed the Alpha's face glowed golden under the streetlamp, and a halo of small insects buzzed about his head. He was majestic, leonine. "Are you too timid to desecrate the sanctity of your surgery?"

Rick shuffled his feet, hands thrust deep into the pockets of his jacket. He could still feel an uncomfortable tightness at his groin, an erection begging to blossom. "If my patients sense that an Alpha has been in my office," he started. He swallowed heavily. "It will drive them-" 

"Wild?" The Alpha turned to face him, stepping closer. "I should think so. The scent of Alpha sweat, of pheromones. Biology is so dependable. Tell me, Doctor Rick. What is your biology telling you?"

Rick fidgeted, his cock twitching nervously in his pants. His biology was speaking so loud and clear he was sure even the other man could hear it. He was sure they could hear it in the next town over.

The Alpha drew closer, his voice a husky whisper that reached in and caressed Rick in all the right places. "I want to play a game. I'll be the doctor, you can be my meek and obedient Omega patient." His breath was warm, damp against Rick's cheek. "Would you like to play with me?"

The suggestion sent an illicit thrill down Rick's spine. "I think..." He faltered. "I think it's time for my checkup, doc."

The Alpha gave a satisfied chuckle. "Good boy," he said. "Lead the way."

By the time they had traversed the length of the shadowed and silent street, Rick could feel the sweat beading on his forehead and the palms of his hands. As he fumbled with his keys to open up the back door to his office, his hands were shaking. The Alpha placed a cool palm on the back of his neck, fingers twining into his hair and yanking playfully. "Hurry up," he said, a mild rebuke.

They plunged into the darkness beyond the door together, the loud beating of the Beta's heart threatening to escape his chest. The dog nudged past him, heading for her favourite spot to sit in the waiting room. At least she was comfortable and familiar, even though Rick felt he was in free fall.

He would have been happy to fumble through the gloom with the other man, it might have lessened the pang of guilt he felt at bringing this stranger into his sanctuary. But the Alpha wasn't having it. As Rick watched, the Alpha flicked every switch, bathing the room in a bright artificial glow. "Please," he said. "Take a seat."

Feeling a rush of anticipation, Rick seated himself on the cold, bare surface of the examination table. He felt so small here, and wondered if his Omegas had the same feeling when they were in his situation. It was a sort of helplessness, an understanding that he was not in control. He watched as the Alpha walked from place to place, sniffing deeply at the air in the enclosed space. He seemed pleased with the clinical sterility of the room, so perhaps he could sense something beyond the aroma of disinfectant. Meandering to the desk, he found Rick's box of surgical gloves and extracted a pair, glancing wickedly at the Beta. "Lie back," he said.

Rick's skin crawled, uneasiness creeping into the back of his mind. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

The Alpha shook his head, rebuking Rick softly as he pulled on the gloves. "Behave yourself, Omega."

There was still enough playfulness in his voice that Rick obeyed, sliding up the table to lie full length upon it, still fully clothed. Beneath his feet he could see the stirrups jutting off at angles, vaguely obscene. He wondered what it would feel like, to be strapped down in such a compromising position. 

"The male Omega you mentioned before," the Alpha said as he approached. "You said he was no longer your patient?"

"Yes," Rick replied, feeling a mild impatience.

"He has been here," asserted the Alpha.

"Perhaps a week ago," Rick replied, shifting uncomfortably. Why did it feel like he was being cross-examined, all of a sudden?

The Alpha placed a gloved finger against the Beta's lips. The powdered latex was soft on his skin. "I can smell him in this room," the man continued, stroking against the stubble of Rick's chin, following the light trail of sweat that led down his throat. "It is somewhat distracting to me."

"I'm amazed you can smell anything in here," said Rick, his words vibrating under the exploring hand of the Alpha.

"He has a distinctive perfume," the Alpha said. "Like flowers in the spring rain." He settled his hand upon the pulse at Rick's throat, fingers curving around his neck. "Something woody underneath, rich earth and a hint of woodsmoke. I would recognise it anywhere."

Rick could feel the Alpha's grip begin to tighten around his windpipe. He jolted, trying to get up. "Okay, this is getting a little too intense," he managed to say.

"No, we're not quite there yet." The Alpha's smile was tranquil as he held the doctor down on the table. "First, you need to tell me where Will Graham is hiding."

Rick gasped, trying to keep the flow of oxygen to his lungs despite the pinpoints of light that flashed in his vision. "Who?"

"You know," the Alpha said, seeming not to notice or care as the Beta flailed, clawing at him. "And he may have even mentioned me, although I must admit I would be disappointed if he gave you all the sordid details."

As he struggled under the strength of the Alpha, Rick started to feel the dim edges of recognition. The hair was different, and the beard disguised his face most ingeniously. But Rick knew in this moment who the stranger was. And he knew, coward that he was, that he would tell the Alpha anything he wanted to know.

"They took him," he whispered, and was surprised by the life-giving burst of air as Hannibal Lecter released his throat. He fell back against the table, wheezing and coughing but feeling an odd sense of calm. 

After all, he had guessed that this might happen, sooner or later.

This was going to be a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi my lovelies!
> 
> I'm not sure if I like this chapter so much? It's probably rife with mistakes. But it's been a long time in the works so here it is. Hmmm, I'm curious to see what will happen next. Poor Hannibal, I'm not sure if he knew where this was going to lead, but at least he has some answers now.
> 
> Jack had better be watching his back. 
> 
> Comments, unpleasant emojis and lewd insinuations always welcome. I love you all so much, fair Fannibals! <3


End file.
